Dark Shadows Of The Past
by Uchiha' Mikomi-Aii
Summary: Secrets are revealed,anger rises,blood is spilt.Dont you ever call me Naruto-kun again,Hokage-sama,i dont want to hear it.And i,Sakura-chan,hate the feelings i have for you.Fucking Baka! You left me in pieces. Show me the darkness within your heart! R&R!
1. PrePrologue

Dark Shadows Of The Past.  
Prologue: The Night That Everything Changed.

_**Oh, Oh, Ohh, Ohh..  
**Oh, Oh, Ohh, Ohh.._

_**Yours was the perfect love,  
I swear it was;  
Until i had your love,  
My world was cold.**_

_**I did what most men do,  
And i messed it up;  
But when i got you back,  
My world was whole.**_

_**When we had Mikoto,  
Thought our life was set and stone;  
But it wasnt,  
And i'm here alone.**_

_Nothing is in front of me,  
I feel i cant even breathe.  
Dont think that i can handle this,  
Baby am soo.._

**_I'm so in agony,  
Look at the state of me,  
Left me, broken.._**

**_You said you'd never leave,  
Look what you've done to me..  
Left me, broken._**

**_Where do i go from here?  
Am so lost.  
You know how hard it is,  
Fighting my way through this;  
Shouldn't even be like this,  
Shouldn't have to feel like this.._**

_Nooo, Noo, No, No._

_Can't even have company,  
Nobody can talk to me.  
I messed up;  
Bound it out,  
Fought myself through._

_All that I found myself do;  
Looking through my gallery,  
Drinking and smoking weed._

_I hate you for doing this to me,  
Boy i'm soo.. Alone._

_I'm so in agony,  
(Ive never felt like this before, in my life.)  
Look at the state of me.. Babe.  
Left me, broken.. Ohh, yeaah._

_You said you'd never leave,  
Look what you've done to me,  
Left me, broken.._

_I'm..  
Broken. Broken. Broken.  
Never thought id feel this low down in my life._

_I swear am..  
Broken. Broken. Broken.  
Everyday, i wish that it was me that had died._

_I love you..  
Baby i need you..  
I miss you.._

_Digga, Broken.  
_

_(A/N: This song just fits perfectly with Sasuke and Sakura's characters/relationship, in this story. It may seem confusing now, but as the story progresses, i think you'll get where i'm going with this. The bold is Sasuke, the italics Sakura.)_

_

* * *

_

It was a quite late at night. A thirteen year old girl stood alone, on a path that lead out of the village; she was hiding in the shadows, among the trees; after a 'date' with her blonde comrade, Naruto.

She wore dark green, almost black, skin-tight shorts, under a long red dress with large slits down each side. Completing the outfit, she had a kunai holster strapped to her right thigh by white bandages, and her red forehead protector in her hair, worn like a headband, showing her ties and loyalty to her village.

The stars were twinkling across the dark sky that loomed over the Hidden Leaf Village. The air was warm, and the light breeze crawled up her skin every-so-often. Crickets were playing their song, oblivious to what was about to happen, that would change three team-mates lives forever.

As the kunoichi waited, rooted to her spot, lost in thought; she almost missed the soft sound of foot steps, gradually getting louder, as the person she was waiting for approached. He, however, did not plan on meeting her. His eyes were closed, as he strolled up the path; like he knew it off by heart, which he probably did.

Nervously, she walked out onto the cobbled path, and into view; her hands placed behind her back, twiddling her fingers, as she came to a stop. Obvious worry was etched across her delicate features. Despite this, she watched him, eyes unwavering.

As the young boy approached, her mouth fell agape, her whole demeanour completely falling apart. Now that he was in clear view under the light of the street lamp, she saw his travelling pack strapped firmly to his back. From that moment her worst fears were confirmed, she knew he was planning to leave-- call it woman's intuition, if you will.

Before she knew it, Uchiha Sasuke was stood roughly a meter away from her. Realizing that her mouth was still open, the pink-haired teen quickly closed it. She kept her gaze on him, as he opened his eyes to acknowledge her presence.

For possibly the last time, emerald met onyx. Her emerald held such sweet, innocent love. Where-as his onyx held pained, sadness and hatred; though not directed at her.

For the first time in her life, she held onto his gaze, steadily. Although she didn't know exactly what to say. Luckily, but at the same time, uncharacteristically, the Uchiha heir did.

"Its the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?" he questioned, not really sounding interested.

"This is the only road out of the village." she replied, only just above a whisper, trying to convey in that one small line, just what she felt of what he was about to do.

Walking around and past her, he stated, "You should go to bed."

Sakura just stood there, listening to her crushes quiet footsteps, as he slowly progressed out of the village, he grew up in. Was he really just going to leave, without talking about it first, or saying goodbye? A lone tear made its way from her once vibrant but now fading green eyes, her hope slowly beginning to disappear, with every step he took, the distance between them growing.

"Why Sasuke?" she asked, keeping her tone even, as she turned around to face his retreating back.

The raven-haired male continued on his way, seemingly, unfazed.

"Why wont you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you?" Raising her voice just a little -when he wouldn't answer- she prodded, "You've never shared a single thing.."

The Uchiha came to an abrupt halt. "Why should i have to tell you anything?" he replied with his own question, his tone even, and cold.

A tear streamed from her other eye and down her face, which met up with the previous one at the tip of her chin. She was slightly taken aback by his coldness; yes, Sasuke was usually snappy with her, but never this much so.

"Just keep your nose out of my business, its none of your concern."

Sakura put her head down at this point, that hurt. With tears streaming down her face, she said just above a whisper, "I know you hate me, even in the beginning you could never stand me." She turned around a little more to face him, head lifted; with the moon beams brightening up her hair colour, giving a silvery glow to her pink strands. "Remember.. back when we made Genin, and we were assigned to our three man squads.

Now turning her body fully around to face him she went on. "We were alone together for the first time, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day."

_- - -_

_"Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head, but if you don't have parents to tell you about it, how would you know. He's selfish and bratty, he's all alone._

_"Alone. Isolated."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Its not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."_

_"Wh-Why are you s-saying that?"_

_"Because.. Your annoying."_

_Sakura loudly gasped. Sasuke just walked away._

_- - -_

The two young comrades stood in silence for a few seconds. Sakura looked at him with a cute little smile, until Sasuke said, "I don't remember that…"

Sakura gasped, more tears leaking out her eyes, staining the cobbled-ground. Her posture changed to a more unsure one, from the determined way she held her self previously.

"Oh.. Yeah sure. I mean, it was so long ago right.. But still, that's the day when it all began, it was the start of you and me.. And Naruto.. And Kakashi-Sensei."

The both got flash backs of the days they all spent together as team seven.

_The bell test.._

_Sitting by a tree meditating, whilst Kakashi read his Icha Icha book.._

_Leaving on there first big mission with the bridge builder.._

_The whole team happily running through a field together, laughing and smiling.._

_Naruto trying to take a peek at Kakashi's book, from over his shoulder, but to no avail._

"The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then, everyday was such a challenge. But more than anything, it was so much fun." she started again softly, trying to get through to him.

She closed the eyes and looked down, sighing in defeat. There was a tense moment of silence that followed. Then she lifted it right back up, and tried again; talking to him must be working in some way, because he was still stood there, listening; his brows darkened, just like they did when he was brooding.. Or deep in thought. "I Know about your clan Sasuke, I do. But seeking revenge.. that wont bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all. Not you.. And not me."

Sasuke kept his composure and emotionless face as usual, whilst he thought he'd interject. "I thought so." He drawled out.

"Huh?" the pink-haired youth looked confused, she had no clue as to what he was talking about, but judging from the way in which he spoke, it didn't sound good.

"I am not the same as you. Am travelling a path the rest of you cannot follow. I Know that the four of us have worked together, and for a while i thought i could take that road instead, but in the end.. my heart decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living." After a brief pause, he finished, "I'll never be like you and Naruto."

A few more tears poured down Sakura's face as she pleaded, "Don't do this Sasuke, you don't have to be alone. You taught me that day, how painful a thing solitude can be, i understand that pain now. I have a mother.. and friends.."

She took a step forward, spilling out all the emotions she had kept bottled up -because Sasuke didn't like fan-girls, and she didn't want to loose him- She spoke, as she slowly broke inside, crying. "But if you were gone Sasuke.. It would be the same thing for me.. as being all alone."

Sasuke looked down as he visualized the team photo, of team seven. "This is a new beginning, each of us has a new path lying before us."

Taking another quick step forward, Sakura shouted, "Sasuke.. Am so in love with you i cant even stand it. If you would only be with me.. I promise i'll never let you regret it. Everyday will be a joy.. I can give you happiness. Ill do anything for you Sasuke. So Please.. Am begging you, don't walk away. I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. I swear."

She sniffled, hands balled into fists over her heart, as she tried to rein in her tears. "So Stay here with me. And if you cant.. Take me with you Sasuke." she started to sob.

The heartless Uchiha responded, "You haven't changed, your still _annoying."_

Gasping the pink-haired genin screams, whilst running down the cobbled street after the love of her life. "Don't leave me! If you go, i'll.. i'll scream and..!"

The raven-haired Uchiha disappeared, faster than the normal eye could trace, the only sign that he had reappeared, being the warm breathe, fanning over the back of her neck; he was stood directly behind her. They stood there, unmoving, as the wind picks up and floated the fallen leaves along, swirling around them.

"Sakura.." He said slowly, in a softer voice, than she had ever heard him speak before, "Arigatou."

Her tears stopped, she just stared straight ahead. Shocked. She was amazed that he.. Uchiha Sasuke, could say something nice.. To her. The wind captured her delicate pink locks, and they danced it the wind. She had no idea what he meant by thank you, and she didn't really care, she had to fight the natural urge to turn around and kiss him. She wanted to embrace him and never let him go.

Duff.

Taking advantage of her, whilst she was distracted, he hit her over the back of her head, far to quickly for her to react.

Slowly falling into a dark world of unconsciousness, she whispered, _"Sasuke-kun.."_ in a last attempt to stop him.

The onyx-eyed Uchiha caught her and lay her a white stone bench, a few yards away, on the side of the path.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. The warmth radiating off of it was softly caressing a certain pink-haired girls exposed skin. Almost as if trying to comfort her from the nightmare she was about to wake up too. The sky was an orangey-red. The birds were singing merrily, without a care in the world.

Two chuunin, clad in grey slacks with a matching jacket, were walking down a cobbled path. Both were carrying enormous piles of paperwork, no doubt for the hokage.

"Its four in the morning." The one named Kotetsu said, yawning. "The Godaime really abuses her people. She could have gotten the documents she left behind herself." He continued to moan.

"Uh." Something caught his eyes, as he continued up the path.

His comrade peeked his head round over the pile of documents he was holding. "What's wrong?" Izumo asked his comrade.

They walked closer. And sure enough, a young female genin lay on the bench.

"Hey wake up. If you sleep out here, you'll catch a cold." Kotetsu said worriedly.

Sakura stirred as she started to come round. Muttering words that neither men understood.

The second she opened her eyes, she heard Sasuke's last words._ "Arigatou."_

She shot up on the bench, screaming, "Sasuke-Kun!"

She realised with a twinge of pain and sadness, that she was too late. It was already morning, he was long gone. Sakura's shoulders dipped, as she started to shake. The tears came in soft sobs.

_**

* * *

**_

**_In The Beginning._**

A whole week had gone by since Naruto came back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke. For the first few days, Sakura blamed him for not bringing Sasuke back. She never told him this, of course, because it was never in her nature to be so cruel. But still, she never wanted to feel that pain again. It tore her apart from the inside. It felt like someone was tightly squeezing her heart before ripping it out of her chest. The pain she felt was equal to being stabbed with a thousand knives. She never knew it would hurt so much; yet it hurt more, then she could have ever imagine.

Right now she understood Sasuke's pain, even if just a little. So why did he attempt to sever the only bonds he had left? Why did he leave behind the only form of family he had left? Why did he choose to be all alone again? If solitude was one of the most painful things to experience, then why bring it upon himself? How could he go through this pain all over again?

What hurt her was the fact that she told him if he left, it would be the same thing to her as being all alone. Yet he left. But the thing that hurt the most though, was what he had said,_ 'My heart decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living.'_ Did that mean, that his heart valued his revenge more than it did her? Was she never enough? Did she ever mean anything to him? She had never felt so rejected in her entire life.

For the most part of the week, she had sat in her room. Barely slept or ate a thing. She felt weak and tired, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything, but think. And sometimes she'd wonder if she thought about it to much; if she read into what he said a little to deeply, and got the wrong idea of what he was trying to say.

You haven't changed, your still annoying. She knew why he said it. He was trying to make her hate him. Whether the statement was truly what he believed or not. He was trying to break her with words, he didn't need to fight her, like he did Naruto. She was weak.. So weak, that it really only took words. And he knew this, they were comrades after all. He knew all her weak spots, and he even knew that he himself, was one of them.

The one thing she really didn't understand was the last words he said to her, the final goodbye. She had cried angry, frustrated tears. She would never be able to understand him, the way he did her. He could read her like a book, and yet, she could never tell what he was thinking, unless he wanted her to.

_'Sakura.. he had said, slowly and in a softer voice than she had ever heard him speak, Arigatou.'_

What did he mean. What was he saying thank-you for? She would never know, unless she asked him. But would he tell her? She doubted it, and that was if she ever saw him again.

She soon realised, after blaming Naruto; that she only did, so she didn't have to blame herself. She understood that if she had been stronger, she could have stopped him herself. Or if she had let her blonde-haired comrade walk her home, like he insisted, then maybe he could have stopped Sasuke from leaving. That just maybe, they could have done it together. I mean they say two is always better than one, right? But even so, it was too late now, and it was all her fault. Or so she believed.

A knock on her balcony door brought her out of her reveries. Even though the curtains were covering the glass, she could see the silhouette of everyone's favourite knuckle headed ninja, stood outside. She brought her hand up and made a quick wipe of her eyes, to try and hide the evidence that she had been crying, again.

The knocks came louder this time, "Sakura-Chan! Are you in there?" The blonde exclaimed.

"Hai, Come in Naruto." She called back.

Naruto had been around everyday for the past week to make sure she was alright. The first couple of days, had him sneaking out of hospital; he wasn't allowed out, but he refused to stay in. Not when Sakura needed him most. Lie as she might, but he knew she was shaken and needed him; And truth be told, he also needed her. Although he would put on a brave face around his pink-haired comrade, he was feeling the same pain that she was.

The balcony door slide open, and he pushed his way through the curtains. Taking a look around he noticed not much had changed. Sakura's bed was a mess as though she had had another sleepless night. The room was dark and gloomy, he could practically feel her pain and suffering in the atmosphere.

There was a bowl of untouched rice on the bedside cabinet. No doubt Sakura's Okaa-San had made it, and she had just brought it up here, again, so it still looked like she was eating.

He then looked at the other side of the room, and sure enough; Sakura was sat in a chair clutching a photograph of team seven. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and silver tracks stained her face, from all her crying. Even though she was dressed in a thin night dress, with her hair up in a messy bun, she still looked beautiful. No matter what she looked like she would always look like an angel to him.

He continued to stare at her for a few moments longer, with big cerulean, worried eyes. He examined her over and apart from the tear struck face; she looked fatigued and thin. He never said anything, but she had drastically lost weight this week, so much so that even he had noticed, he was beginning to get concerned. He had half a mind to carry her over to Tsunade for a check up.

"You've been crying." He said softly.

"No am just tired, that's all." She tried to lie.

"You've not left you're house all week."

"There's been no need, we've had no missions or anything." She tried, but it was a rubbish excuse.

"You wanna come and get some ramen?" He asked, "Or something else.. If you don't want ramen." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He'd asked her this question everyday he had come to see her, and each time she made an excuse, but it was worth a try, he had to do something.

Sakura looked at him for a moment. She could see the sunrays peeping in from the gaps in her curtains, that Naruto had made coming in. He was right, she hadn't been out in so long. Is this what Sasuke would have wanted? Surly not. He hated it when she cried. To him, it was a sign of weakness. He would have wanted her to do something with her life, not mope around like he was dead. Because he wasn't, right?

She sighed, placing the photo on the side. She faked a smile, that Sai would have been proud of. "Alright Naruto, but not for long, okay?" the pink-haired kunoichi agreed.

She watched him pump his fists in the air, excited that he succeeded this time.

"Yeah, you can eat as much as you want, its all on me Sakura-chan." He said proudly.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were sat at the bar of the Ichiraku's ramen stand. It was getting to late evening now, and the sun was starting to set. The rays shone into the stand, gracing everything in a soft yellow glow. It was beautiful, and the pink-haired kunoichi couldn't believe what she had been missing out on. She forgot how much she had admired watching the sunset. Looking at the different shades of blues, reds and yellows, all blended perfectly together.

That was her ideal of beauty. Something that lasts a moment, before it fades away. Later when the stars would come out, she would sit and count them, or see if she could make out any images. She missed listening to the soft hum of the birds, and the croaky sound of the crickets at night. The things in nature she often took notice of when out on missions with team seven. Naruto helped her see the beauty of the setting sun. Sasuke used to gaze at the stars, when he thought everyone was asleep, and that's how Sakura started to take notice of them.

What would happen to her team now? Would they continue to be team seven without Sasuke, or would her and Naruto be split into other teams? If they kept her and the blonde on the same team, surly they weren't strong enough. Sure she had perfect chakra control and was a genius when it came to genjutsu. But that was all she was really good for. She was never a fighter. Naruto and Sasuke had always been the strength on her team, along with there sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She had merely been the burden, the let down.

She pushed it all to the back of her mind. She was sick of sitting around thinking about everything. Sakura just wanted a nice night out with her best friend. Gosh, what would she do without him.

The blonde-haired genin had downed three bowls of Miso ramen with pork, his favourite. Sakura on the other hand was still on her first. She had barely touched it. She hadn't eaten in so long, that it was like she had forgotten how to eat. None-the-less, Naruto was paying and she wasn't about to be rude, she knew he wouldn't mind and that he was just glad for her company, but it wasn't the point now was it.

As they continued to eat in companionable silence, Sakura couldn't help but think, it was all she was good at these days. She came to the conclusion that there was no use crying over spilt milk, and decided it was time to move on. Why waste her tears on a baka that didn't even care to begin with. He never saw, and probably doesn't care about, anyone else's pain, but his own. Besides he never loved her, so he never would, that much was obvious. He said it himself, his heart chose revenge over Naruto and herself. Not just revenge but Orochimaru too.

She remembered the cold chill that ran down her spine, as that snake had stood in front of her and Sasuke. How they both froze in place, as fear took over their bodies. It was the only time she had ever seen her, brave Sasuke-Kun, so scared; and it only helped to fuel the burning fear in the pit of her stomach, all the more. Orochimaru's skin was a strange, pale, white hue. His eyes were, mere amber slits; so cold and snake like. The way his hair had hung around his face, gave him that dark, creepy look. His tongue was long, and abnormal the way he flicked it about his mouth as he spoke. He had seemed like a bold out going person, but at the same time sly. He was definitely the type of being that would do anything for more power, to learn more jutsu.

She had goose bumps all over just at the thought, of the memory. How could Sasuke betray her, their team and all of Konoha; to go with him, of all people. He could have stayed in konoha to get strong, like he had been doing all these years. Damn, konoha are even after the Akatsuki, he would have gotten a chance to get his revenge if he stayed. He would have even had more chance completing his dream if he stayed, than he would at Orochimaru's, since the he just wants his body. The snake Sannin doesn't care about his revenge, so why would he let him have it? Especially now he's got his new container. How could Sasuke be so dumb. He was supposed to be the smarter one of the team. Even if he got his revenge, she doubted he would ever return.

"Ne? Naruto-kun?"

"Umhph." He answered, noodles half hanging out his mouth.

If a random person ever did that, she would have found it totally disgusting, but she was so used to it by now that she didn't pay it any mind and continued. "Do you think we'll still be team seven, you, Kaka-Sensei and me?"

Finally swallowing his food he replied, "Hai, Tsunade no baa-chan said that we were, when i asked her."

She sighed with relief, and the air was filled with silence once again. Tsunade-Sama, Sakura thought.

"Ano.. didn't you say Tsunade-sama has super strength? And is the best medical-nin in all of Konoha?"

"Yeah, you should have seen the way she was throwing Orochimaru around. Am surprised he's still alive.. I mean, it was one heck of a beating." He shoved some more noodles in his mouth, "You should have seen it Sakura-Chan, it was amazing."

She was throwing him around you say. A million thoughts ran through her mind at that moment. If she could throw him around like Naruto says Tsunade did, then maybe she could help get Sasuke back. "Really.." Sakura said intrigued, "Wasn't that, that mission you went on with Jiraiya-Sama?"

"Hai. I would have died on that mission, if she never healed me."

The kunoichi practically jumped out of her seat, and gave a very shocked Naruto, a quick hug. "A-ano, Ill see you tomorrow Naruto, gomen something came up."

As she ran down the street, he only just herd her shout back, "Arigatou!"  
That was a quick change of mood. A little to quick for even Sakura-chan, Naruto thought. He wonder what all that was about. How can something, all of a sudden come up. Strange. He figured he'd just have to find out tomorrow.

His job is done anyhow. The fox-like boy had a huge grin across his face. He actually did it, and all in one night. The excited energy and smile from his pink haired comrade, almost filled up the space in his heart, that Sasuke left, almost. It wasn't fake like what she had been giving him all week. He didn't know what she was up to, but if it made her that blissful, he really didn't care.

As long as she was happy, he was happy. It was all that mattered.

* * *

The Kage of Konohagakure was sat in her office, drinking sake, out of a little white polystyrene cup. Only because she managed to send her assistant Shizune on some errands for her. She really didn't feel like dealing with the lectures. It made her head hurt just thinking about it. She could imagine just what she would say, if she realised she had sent her out on errands, just so she could have a drink.

_'Put that down Tsunade-Sama.'_ She would start.

_'Your Hokage now, you cant drink all the time, like you used too. The village could be in danger, if your drinking sake and we get attacked. What good would you be drunk?'_

The busty blonde tried to stifle a laugh, but to no avail. She looked to the side of her desk where three, foot long piles of mission reports were waiting to be signed, so the shinobi could get their pay. Only one thought came to mind, I must have been high off my kite, to agree to this job

Suddenly there was a soft, almost hesitant knock at the door. For a second she froze, before nearly falling out her chair, shoving her precious sake bottle in her top draw, along with all the other hidden, empty containers. Picking up her inked brush, she started messily signing the small pile of mission reports; she had put in front of her for emergencies-- Like these.

Clearing her throat, she tried to sound as professional as she could in her drunken state. "Come in."

There was a feminine, "Hai," from the other side of the door. The large, dark timber door opened too, as a rather thin woman slipped through, closing it quietly behind her. She didn't recognise her at first. That was until she saw the rosette coloured hair.

"Sakura, What brings you here?" She asked, furrowing her brows slightly in confusion. She never summoned her to the office, and it was kind of late for a girl as young as she was to be wondering the streets.

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"Nanda?"

The kunoichi took a deep breathe. She reasoned with herself on the way, that this was the only way for her to become stronger. For her to have the ability to help her friends, so clearing her mind, she began. "Hokage-sama, I refuse to be weak. I refuse to be a burden to my team, and fellow comrades. I refuse to let them save me every time i get into trouble. I refuse to show any weakness. I need to get strong, and i need for my comrades to be able to count on me, as much as i do them. I admire your skills and inner strength. You have been my idol since the very first day i met you, when you saved Sasuke-kun from the Mangekyo Sharingan. Am gonna drag that baka back to konoha, even if i have to do it myself. Basically am trying to say, i Haruno Sakura, wish to become your apprentice."

She quit pretending she was actually doing her work, and took a look at the young child in front of her. She laced her fingers in front of her, on the desk. She noticed that she looked thinner since the last time she saw her, just after Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru. There were dark circles under her eyes, lack of sleep no doubt. Her hair was in disarray, and she smelled of ramen. As she looked harder, she saw a mirage of Naruto and Sasuke stood next to her. It made her think of the two precious people that used to be in her life. Dan, her lover and Nawaki, her younger brother.

Sakura was just like her.

Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru and needed to get out of there, and Akatsuki were after Naruto. There was a chance this girls two most precious people, could be ripped away from her as well. It seemed like the pink-haired girl knew this, and wanted to do something about it, before it was to late. Tsunade smiled to herself, Your desperate aren't you? she thought.

Plus Kakashi had said that she had precise chakra control. Konoha needs more medical ninja, and she would prefer if there was atleast one in every platoon. It would increase the survival rate of the shinobi, and up the mission success rate. But medical ninja aren't raised easily, the person requires a different kind of skill and fighting style, which should be easy with Sakura, considering she doesn't really have one. A huge collection of special knowledge shouldn't be to hard, she would be able to apply all of it in a wide scope, with discipline.

Also in order to be raised as a first class medical ninja, you must have something that is important to you, that she does have. "Hm.."

It came out as more of a rant, than anything else. She wanted to sound calm and collected but under pressure, it never seemed to go as she wanted it to. She closed her eyelids, shutting her emerald eyes from view. Her pink lashes fluttered over her cheeks, which tickled a little, but she didn't let it show. She merely waited, to be rejected.

"Haruno, Sakura!" The hokage said as she looked up at her, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Kakashi tells me that you clearly have intelligence and courage. Very well."

Sakura gasped and smiled, her hands clasped above her heart. "Arigatou."

"In return, know that i will be strict."

The kunoichi bowed slightly, as she said, "Hai Tsunade-Sama."

The hokage shook her head, "Its Shishou now, Sakura."

"Hai, Tsunade-Shishou."

It felt weird to address the hokage as Shishou, she supposed she would have to get used to it. It cheered her spirits a little, its not everyday someone gets to call their villages hokage Shishou. It made her feel special in a way. She was proud of herself.

_Take that Sasuke-Kun, give it a few months, and you won't be able to call me weak any longer._

And Naruto, i will finally be able to protect you.

* * *

A tall silver-haired man, in the standard jounin uniform, stood on the little red ledge outside of the hokage's office window.

He had heard the rattle of bottles, and saw the sad attempt the new hokage had made, pretending she was actually working. He heard the soft knock at the door, knowing it was his pink-haired student.

He had perched himself there, and listened intently, to both females talking. He had to admit, he was mildly surprised at the young genin. He didn't think that was what she had wanted to talk about. And the knew found confidence of hers, was really something.

Being apprentice of a Kage, is heard of, but usually only in cases where the Kage was a jounin sensei first, and just decided to keep teaching his or her team on top of the other duties a Kage has to do. Like the fourth did Kakashi and his team.

But it was unheard of for a Kage to just randomly take on a student.

He had suppressed his chakra signature earlier, as he followed his only female student, Sakura. He had seen her having ramen with Naruto, his other student, and a warmth enveloped his heart. She was finally getting back to the fun, bubbly girl she used to be, and he was truly proud of her.

She had, at last, left the cold dark shadows of her room, she hid herself within.

* * *

Once again, the pink-haired kunoichi found herself stood in the office of the Godaime hokage, who had summoned her, Naruto, and her sensei, Kakashi.

The room was quiet, as the busty blonde stood looking out at the village through the large window. Team seven stood in front of her desk, quietly awaiting her orders. They were sure it was just another mission, of C-Rank no doubt.

The cerulean-eyed genin of the team was fumbling with his fingers; he hated silence, it was the one thing that could really get to him. He was after all, an extremely loud and energetic young man. He wore the usual bright orange and dark blue tracksuit; perfectly mirroring his hyperactive personality. He looked ready to explode, the kunoichi mused to herself.

The silver-haired team leader, was stood still, fully in uniform. His perverted book was no where in sight, but Sakura had a feeling it was on him, somewhere. He looked as calm and unfazed as usual.

The kunoichi of the team had her hands casually placed behind her back. She was nervous though, but it didn't show. One of the skills she had started working on. She had on the long red dress and shorts, she would normally wear.

"Ne? Baa-Chan," Naruto finally blurted out, "Do we have a mission?"

She turned around looking at Naruto, the high volume of his voice, and her headache, didn't go very well together. Annoyance flared in her hazel eyes for a brief moment, before she shouted, "I told you to stop calling me that, _Uzumaki_!"

The poor boy took a step back, fright evident by his features. He said nothing more.

The hokage took a seat, slumping back in her chair. She sat for a moment in silence, before lifting her gaze to the shinobi, lined up in front of her. Pushing a few blonde strands of hair, out of her face, she begun. "This isn't a mission briefing." She looked to the blonde, "We just need to discuss the dynamics of this team, now that the Uchiha has left."

"Okay.." he rubbed his chin, slightly confused.

She looked to the jounin, she couldn't look at Sakura. For she knew she would see hurt reflecting on the surface of her jade orbs. "With the Uchiha gone, we have lost; a keke-genkai, a genius, a genjutsu specialist, and a good fighter; that was rolled all into one. But Kakashi here has the same keke-genkai and was a child prodigy, Sakura, you are a genius and genjutsu specialist and Naruto, as I understand it, you are the brawler of the team; so in that respect, the team dynamics is still flawless."

The three of them stood silently, with their fingers crossed, yes even Hatake; expectantly, for the hokage to continue. They knew the decision of whether to keep them together as a team, or not, was coming next.

"I understand as many have told me, that team seven was the closest team out of all the rookie nine, including team guy. Ive also been told that the team work and mission success rate is flawless, as I have seen. So i made the decision to keep your team together, just the three of you, but i will not hesitate to disband it if any of you start slacking."

She looked up at the two smiling genin, although, she could see that the pink haired kunoichi's smile was not true. The corners of Kakashi's mouth were turned up, and his exposed eye was closed in a happy smile crease.

"You three will continue to go on missions together, and may continue to train as a team. However Kakashi, you will focus more on training Naruto, as i will be training Sakura myself."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded his head.

Naruto furrowed his brows, looking at Sakura then Tsunade. He quickly looked back at his pink-haired friend with a bright smile, lighting up his face, as realization dawned on him. "I see. So that's why you was in such a hurry last night. You wanted to ask Tsunade no Baa-Chan to train you."

"Uh-huh." She replied, with a proud smile.

* * *

The apprentice of the Hokage had a busy, daily routine.

First thing in the morning she would work on her medical skills. Often she'd arrive at her Shishou's office and find her half asleep, drooling on scrolls, mission requests and reports, along with other important things. It really was a funny sight to see. For now, Sakura was still learning the basic healing techniques. She started on fish at first, and now she could heal little scraps and scratches; slightly numb pain to minor wounds, and help mend bruised tissue, although not completely. She was catching on a lot faster than Tsunade had thought. She was a quick learner, things never needed explaining more than twice, and not to mention her chakra-control was truly prodigious.

Around noon she would meet Naruto, and later on Kakashi, when he felt like showing up. The appointed spot was on the same old bridge, her team always met up on, before training. They would practice throwing kunai and shuriken more accurately, as their sensei would shout out bits of advice, from over the top of his pornographic reading material. Kakashi often let the two spar. It was simple stuff, but area's they still had room to improve on.

Next was always a late after noon snack. Ramen was usually up for grabs, but on an odd occasion they would have dango and tea, which Sakura preferred. Hatake would always try to be sneaky, and run off before the bill came. It never went to plan as he frequently forgot he had Jutsu training with Naruto after, so he never got very far.

Last but not least, the pink haired genin would work on her battle skills. After the first lesson, she had on this subject with Tsunade, it seriously made her value her life more.

_It was a normal summers day. The sky was still bright, but it was close to sundown. Sakura wore a red tank top, black shorts and a medic apron that Tsunade had given her._

_The blonde was stood at the other end of training ground one, next to the hokage tower, wearing a black pair of slacks and a plain long sleaved top. Her expression was serious, and from that moment on the pink-haired kunoichi knew that she was not joking, when she said she wasn't going to go easy on her._

_"Sakura, can you explain to me the reason why, evasive skills are more important to medical-ninja, than combat?"_

_"Uh.. I don't know, shishou.."_

"Because, if the medic is injured, how are they supposed to heal their injured comrades." she answered, very matter-of-factly. "Before I teach you how to fight or heal, you will first learn how to evade attacks; otherwise the other two would be pointless in your line of work."

_"I understand." she replied, a little crest fallen._

_"Now, ready yourself. I'm going to attack, and I want you to block every single one of them.. And remember I wont hold back, it's the only way you will improve."_

_"But shishou.." she started, but was blown into a tree trunk a few yards back, before she had time to finish._

And it hadn't stopped there, the pinkette remembered with a wince; her teacher had come at her brutally, not stopping, even when Sakura had begged her too. The first lesson had landed her in hospital, and she had been sore for weeks later; her whole body literally black and blue.

Her mother had been quite upset, after her first visit to see her only daughter; It was her silver-haired sensei that had to come over to take her mother home; but not before explaining that, it was Sakura herself that had gone to the hokage and asked to become her apprentice. That it was her own choice and nothing was forced on her. It took a while, but her mother had eventually given up and left her thirteen year old daughter to her own devices.

After her blonde comrade had been in to see her and found out what had went on, it was another story entirely; he had stormed his way to the hokage tower, ready to rip Tsunade a new one. He couldn't believe that the old lady could be so cruel to her own student. He made it quite clear that he never wanted to see his poor little Sakura-chan, like that again. It even made him wince, as he remembered the way the hokage had punched around Orochimaru. If he was Sakura, even he would have quit before the first session was over; but his little pink-haired friend had said that she would see the training all the way through. That nothing was going to stop her getting Sasuke back. Not even death itself.

And so the training sessions went on. From that day forward, she stopped watching her team from the side lines, and started fighting with her all, right along with them. Her evasive skills quickly became second to none, and her medical ninjutsu became second to only her shishou. Her combat skills improved tremendously; and she was wielding a kunai knife at jounin level, in the final rounds of the chuunin exams, the following year.

* * *

_A/N: I know it was long, eightteen pages long, to be more precise; but i felt like i needed to add this before the other prologue, so you as a reader have a better understanding of a few changes to Sakura's personality, in the upcoming chapters. She will be a little different, not quite as bubbly; but bare with me people, its part of my character developement in this story, and she is the way she is for a reason. so yeah, there will be a bit of ooc'ness, but with reasons you will later come to understand-- if you continue to read my fic that is. :)_

Just as a heads up, the actual story will take off from here, to roughly three years later. Which is where my mad plot begins.. Muu-haar...har..

You guys proberably wont believe me when i say, it took me hours to get this chappy on here for use. Seriously, the stupiid FF document fingy-ma-bob kept making all my writing bold and underlined in random places, taking out all my italics -where they were needed-, and eating half my sentences.. yes.. eating them. : : : sighs. It was sooo troublesome, but i did it for you guys. Sooo, for all the trouble and many hours of tired and ratty fustration, it would be nice if you could spend a minute to review.. otherwise for me, it would have all been for nothing. Im sure you writers out their know what i mean. Don't ya?? -wiggles brows sugestively-

Anyhooowzs,  
.. am tired and had no sleep last night, so just ignore my ramblings onn.. okay?  
Okay.. Good. :)

The things sleep deprivation does to people, its not good, people make sure you get your sleep.  
I feel like a car running on empty, so am gonna stop now; and bug my sister instead-- evil grinss XD.

Remember to review, i will appreciate it soo much more than you know, i really will.

Till next time, ja ne..  
**Rudii**eee-**Miko**mii**.x  
**


	2. Prologue

* * *

Dark Shadows Of the Past: Crimson Eyes.  
Prologue.

* * *

_Too much of anything can make you sick  
Even the good can be a curse  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Know when to much can get you hurt.  
Is it better  
Is it worse  
Are we sitting in reverse  
Its just like were going backwards  
I know where I want this to go  
Driving fast but lets go slow  
What I don't want to do is crash, no._

-x-

_Just know that your not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Lets just go back, back, back, back, back to the start._

_I don't know where we're heading  
I'm willing and ready to go  
We've been driving so fast  
We just need to slow down and just roll._

_-x-_

_Anything that's worth having  
Sure enough worth fighting for  
Quittings out of the question  
When it gets tough, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love x3  
If its worth having, its worth fighting for._

_Now everyday ain't gonna be no picnic  
Love ain't no walk in the park  
All you can do is make the best of it now  
Can't be afraid of the dark._

* * *

As the long days turned into weeks, those weeks turned to months and the collection of months turned to years. All four seasons flicked through and came back around. The long, hot summer days changed to short, cold winter nights. Thus, the cycle continued.

A certain kunoichi's appearance changed with time. Her face seemed to be more mature, her silky rosette locks were considerably longer and she had grown a few inches taller. The small child had finally grew into a young woman. Her once slender hips, were wider and her breasts much fuller. She had grown into her, prior, large forehead well.

Her once bright, radiant emerald orbs that were so full of life, hopes and dreams; were now hard, ominous and dull. A mere opening to a shattered soul. A mournful heart. An anguished, _dark past_.

She was relatively stunning, and stood out among the crowd. The infamous pink hair was unique and contrasting with her now dark emerald orbs. Her closed off personality created a mysterious air about her, unconsciously drawing people in. She often caught the attention of the male population, but never took them up on their offers.

The 16 year old was a decent and reliable shinobi with exceptional medical skills, although, not quite on par with her Shishou, one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade; and of course Hokage of Konohagakure. The pink-haired jounin was a good student and helpful around the hospital. She would even stick around the office and do paperwork. She usually took B-Ranked missions, even an A-Rank, from time to time.

Haruno Sakura had changed so much in that short amount of time but one thing remained the same; She was **alone**.

* * *

_A/N: I know it was short, but in my defence it is a prologue.  
R&R, and I will update. XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't have killed of Itachi or Deidara. Kishimoto, how dare you kill of my favourite characters one by one. Sighs. This is the disclaimer for the whole story. The lyrics at the top are Cheryl Coles._

Ja ne  
**Rudii**eee-**Miko**mii**.x**


	3. Chapter One, She Whom Has No Name

* * *

Dark Shadows Of the Past: Crimson Eyes.  
Chapter One: She Whom Has No Name.

* * *

Nine days had passed since she arrived at the destination of her mission. It was a simple mission for the average jounin rank ninja. She was placed on a five man cell, since the mission would take place inside anyway. As usual the client that hired the aide of Konoha, never told the whole truth; little did they know.

They had to stay at the orphanage to make there mission a success. The bedroom was rather cramped; which she more or less expected, when she was given the mission in the first place. Its only contents were one double bed; a single-sized bed, an old creaky, wooden wardrobe, and a seemingly new wooden desk and chair, placed under the window in the far corner. On the desk was a lamp that dimly lit the room.

Haruno Sakura was lay on her bed, in the room she had to share with two other comrades. The pink-haired kunoichi was lay on her back, with her fingers laced together under her head. She wore the standard jounin uniform, slightly baggy pants and long sleaved shirt; of which her choice of colour was black. She also wore her konoha forehead protector loosely around her neck, facing forward. It was pretty cold even for inside today, so Sakura also had on her karki-green jounin vest, zipped halfway up.

It was about four in the evening, and the young kunoichi was lost in thought, right back to the night she was given this dreadful mission.

_- - -_

_A green-eyed, 16 year old woman was just putting her night wear on, after a nice hot bath; when the door to her home knocked. __Its pretty late for visitors,__ She thought to herself, but she shrugged it off and continued to dress._

_A loud yell was heard from downstairs, as somebody obviously opened the door._

_"__Sakura-san, its for you! Shizune-san is at the door!__"__ A male called from down stairs._

_She pulled a large shirt on, and headed quickly down the stairs. And sure enough, the black-haired assistant of the Hokage was stood at the door. Holding Tonton, the little pink pig, in the crease of one arm, and a plain red and white scroll in the other hand._

_"__Shizune?__"__ Sakura asked, her eyes flashed with concern for a split second, but she quickly hid it behind her usual emotionless mask._

_"__Sakura-chan, I just came over here to give you this scroll,__"__ she said handing it to her. __"__..it__'__s a mission, you leave in the morning. The rest of the details are in the scroll. Gomen, I know its late.__"  
__  
__"__Its no problem.. I__'__ll see you when I get back then.__"__ Sakura replied, wondering why on earth she got a mission on such short notice._

_"__Oyasumi.__"__ Shizune bid goodnight, as she took a few steps back._

_"__Oyasumi-nasai.__"__ The boy said softly, his lilac eyes watching her wave as she went._

_"__Ja ne.__"__ The kunoichi called after her, as she closed the door._

_-x-_

_She looked to the mission scroll with mild curiosity as she made her way to the kitchen and sat on a chair; placing the scroll on the dining table._

_Making a hand sign, she said, __"__Kai.__"_

_The seal on the scroll immediately released and disappeared in a small poof. The rosette-haired kunoichi just stared at it for a minute, wondering what adventures this mission would bring._

_"__Sakura-san, are you gonna open that?__"_

_Hearing her name snapped her out of her train of thought, as she looked at the purple eyed boy, who spoke, sat at the other end of the table. She unravelled the scroll across the table, and her emerald eyes darted across the page.  
__  
Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raido; you will be leaving in the morning at 6AM for Kumogakure. You have five days to travel, so you shouldn__'__t be too pushed for time._

_When you arrive find the villages south-west orphanage, in which you will be staying. This is a protection mission and I don__'__t know how long you will be needed, so keep me updated, via your bird Sakura._

_Remember the Kumo shinobi are not our allies, so be careful, and always aware of your surroundings._

_The mission itself should be a simple b-rank, if its higher inform me upon your return, or add it in the mission report. You will be protecting the children in the orphanage. Rumour has it that one of the kids there possesses a rare Kekkei-Genkai, that the other villages are apparently trying to get their hands on. Which child it is, is unknown.. So keep a look out._

_The legendary Sannin and Godaime Hokage, Tsunade._

_"__Looks like am gonna be gone for a while, but Naruto should be back by noon.__"__ she ruffled his long brunette hair in a comforting gesture._

_"__No worries Sakura-san.__"__ He reassured her with a wide smile, worthy of Naruto._

_"__Ive got to go tell the others about the mission, you coming?__"__ She offered._

_- - -_

_Possible b-ranked or higher, huh? _It was anything but, nothing was happening. It was dead, to put it quite frank. They were wasting their time in Sakura's opinion, they were just sitting ducks.. Fucking big ones at that.

She was starting to get agitated with the whole situation_; _for nine days her, and the rest of the team had just been lazing around the old orphanage, and the grounds. The children didn't even need protecting because no one was after them, and none of the children seemed to have a kekkei-genkai in the first place.

_Tsk. _They were so damn rude as well. Their foul tongue, and aggressive body language was another thing that was really starting to grate on her nerves. The children were far to disrespectful for her liking; but when she thought about it, the Kumo shinobi weren't exactly the polite kind.

There was one child, though, that managed to stand out from the rest. The pink-haired kunoichi didn't know her past, or how she came about being in a horrible place like the one they were in; but she certainly knew that she had manners.

_

* * *

  
_

The Leaf kunoichi quickly jolted up, thoughts almost forgotten, as she heard a soft rap at the door. "Donata due ka!?" She snapped.

"Ano.. I-Its just me H-Haruno-sama." a quiet voice came hesitantly, from the other side of the door.

She instantly knew who it was, and felt guilty for shouting. Noone-the-less, she didn't apologise, the word _sorry_ wasn't in her vocabulary, not anymore. So instead, she simply replied, "Come in."

A young girl opened the door slightly and stood in the doorway. Her hair was a duplicate of her own, a soft rosette. She had dull emerald eyes that showed an aching heart, deep inside those pools of endless green. It was the same girl she had just been thinking about. She could tell that she was nervous by the way she was shuffling her feet, but Sakura just continued to stare.

Then the girl spoke up, "Um.. Haruno-sama, y-you've been up in here f-for hours, are you o-okay?" She cautiously asked, stuttering, as she looked down at her feet.

Sakura usually didn't speak to people much anymore, and if someone made to talk to her, they found themselves on the receiving end of a cold glare.

Despite knowing that, this girl had always attempted to make conversation with her. But she just couldn't for the life of her; ignore her, fix her with a glare or threaten her. At first she had thought she had just gone soft, however, she soon realised that wasn't the case, as she didn't have a problem being cruel to the rest of the bratty kids. There was just something likeable about this one, she felt a connection was there.

A thought had crossed her mind that she couldn't get rid of, and maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to. Haruno Sakura was a young adult that believed everything happened for a reason, so possibly it was time to share this thought.

"Hai. Am good, just thinking." Sakura finally replied, smiling, a smile that surprisingly wasn't forced; she continued, "And your just the girl I wanted to talk to."

She shuffled over and leaned her back against the wall; patting the space on the bed beside her.

The young girl knew just what Sakura meant, after all, this wasn't the first time they had talked like this. Slowly closing the door behind her, the nameless girl walked over and sat on the bed near Sakura; although, she left a comfortable space between them.

"How long have you been living here?" Sakura inquired, after a bout of comfortable silence.

The girl looked shocked to say the least, but that was to be expected as they had never talked on such a personal basis before. "You don't have to answer." Sakura quickly put in, realising she was being far too forward.

"No, its fine." the young girl replied, shaking her head, "Ive been here since I was eight."

"Oh I see.. How old are you?"

"Twelve." she answered shyly.

"Nice, I'm sixteen." Sakura stated casually. If she was going to ask personal questions, it was only right she answered the same.

"Sakura-sama, shinobi are not supposed to give out such information." The girl exclaimed. She looked uncomfortable and started twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

Sakura grabbed her hands to stop the fidgeting. The girl looked up at her, no fear flickered in her eyes, Sakura noticed, just a silent agreement of trust.

"That's where your wrong." Sakura said softly, "The only situation a shinobi is not allowed to give away information, is under interrogation. They may give there name and reference number, but that is all. Otherwise I am allowed to tell whoever I want about me, as long as it does not endanger the village, or the people in it"

The girl nodded. "I understand."

There was a brief moment of silence, in which the young child adopted a thoughtful expression; but the odd gleam in her eyes didn't quite sit well with her, and it wasn't until she spoke up, that she realized why.

"Do you have a family at home Sakura-sama?" the girl asked innocently, not realising what a nerve she struck.

Sakura's face visibly paled, and she involuntary clenched her fists. Her gaze turned hard as she watched the scene play out before her. _I will not cry because i am a kunoichi of Konohagakure, and feelings are a mere hindrance. A Weakness in the eyes of shinobi because they make you weak, and make way for mistakes; mistakes that can lead to death. _She tried to convince herself, repeating it like a mantra over and over again.

* * *

Sakura's Past.- Part One.

The air surrounding the fire country was slightly chilly. A dense fog floated in the forest below, looking like white fluffy clouds; it was a sharp contrast, to the surrounding blackness of the night. The birds chirped softly in the background, as the breeze drifted by relentless.

It was mid autumn now, late October. The leaves on the surrounding trees were still a deep green; so full of life, not loosing their colour. It would be mildly surprising to an outsider, but not to a Konoha shinobi, or civilian. I mean just how hidden, would the village hidden in the leaves be, if the trees were bare during the winter.

Three chunnin, clad in the standard Konoha uniform, were racing through the tree tops at a reasonable pace. They were on the way home from a few weeks long mission. There bodies were tired from the journey back; muscles were sore, and eyes were droopy.

It was early hours in the morning, but they were nearly there. Warm houses, and comfy beds were awaiting; and if they had any luck, a nice, undisturbed lye in as well.

Just because they were back in their own territory and completely drained, didn't mean they weren't alert. They were Konoha shinobi, their generations prodigies, after all.

"Ne, Neji-kun?" Came a feminine voice, cutting through the silence.

"Haruno-Chan?" He spoke softly, smirk hidden in the cover of the night.

She laughed: it wasn't as enticing as usual, due to exhaustion. Noone-the-less, her two male companions reviled in it.

_Only you.. Neji.. only you.. _She thought to herself. Only he could be formal, yet informal in the same word. Her emerald eyes glowed against the dark backdrop, as her gaze flicked to him for a second. "How long left?" she whined playfully.

"You troublesome woman." Their other comrade sighed.

"I heard that." She muttered under her breath.

Veins crept up round his pale, silvery orbs, pumping chakra. He searched the area up ahead, until he saw their destination. Then he replied, as he deactivated his Kekkei-Genkai, "About an hour."

_Damn.. _She cursed. "Arigatou." She whispered.

They fell into silence once again, which only left a pink-haired kunoichi to her own devices. How long had it been since she had seen her mother? She loved her dearly. Her Okaasan was all she had left from her _real_ family_. _And she missed her a lot.  
_

* * *

  
_

Sakura came out of her reveries, as she felt a soft tug on her sleeve.

"Sakura-sama?" the young child looked at her with big, questioning eyes.

She seemingly relaxed on the outside, as she unclenched her hands, but she was still tense on the inside. Her deep emerald pools glistened with a mixture of emotions, emotions that she hadn't felt for a good two years.

Then she thought back to what the youth said.

_"Do you have a family at home, Sakura-sama?"_

Familiar faces flashed through her mind. Happy and sad, smiling and frowning. The faces of her precious people. The people that are precious to her in many ways; but most importantly, in their own ways.

Soft shiny, sapphire eyes looked at her. His spiky, short blonde-hair blowing in the wind, as he smiled at her, with that big goofy grin he used to have so long ago. As he said reassuringly, _Its okay, I promise ill get him back for you, if that's what will make you happy_. Now its still just as big but more.. Mature.  
He went from being her annoying class-mate to comrade, always following her around and trying to catch her attention, to being her friend, protector, support; but most importantly, the older brother she never had; blood couldn't make them any closer.

Silver hair, flopped forward over a konoha forehead protector. His visible eye closed, but crinkled into a crescent moon shape, a sign of him smiling. As he said, _don't worry, ill protect you with my life_. He went from being her Sensei, comrade and friend; to being her protector, father figure.

Big blue eyes widened in anger and shock at the state of her, when she got back from a mission. Her long blonde hair bounced around as she waggled her finger in annoyance, and she continued to shout. A friend turned rival then back to friend. A true sister, blood couldn't make them any closer either.

Soft, proud hazel eyes watched as she got given her chunnin jacket. The Hokage that became her Shishou, now a close friend, but more like a motherly figure.

Long brown, spiky pineapple like, hair scrapped up in a hair tie. A bored but strategic expression across his face. As he racked his brains, thinking of a strategy to get them out of trouble. A simple comrade turned into close friend.

Big silvery eyes, shined through the dark. His long brunette hair loose and dancing in the wind across her shoulder, as he held her through a cold night on a mission. He was a ignorant comrade, but now a close friend.

Shoulder length brown hair, friendly chocolate coloured eyes; full of worry, pain, fear, anger and frustration as his senbon dropped out of his mouth, he took careful steps towards her. A friend of her sensei's, became her comrade and now close friend. Possibly something more.

_Naruto-kun, Kaka-Sensei, Ino-pig, Tsunade-Shishou, Shika-kun, Neji-Kun and Genma-Kun._

_Sasuke._

Sakura looked to the girl on her left and with a small smile and watery eyes, she replied, "Hai, I have a family." _Just not the type your thinking of, _she thought dryly to herself.

The room went quiet as the two girls sat, not knowing what to say. It wasn't a particularly awkward silence, it was comfortable. It was however, time to end the little chat for now, but neither one made a move to leave.

* * *

A knock came at the door, and they both sighed with relief, as the thought _saved _came to mind.

A Leaf shinobi walked through the door, his black eyes darted across the room to the two girls, amazed. Never in the past two years, had he seen Sakura communicating with someone she wasn't close to, when she deemed it unnecessary.

"Shika-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I just came to say dinners done." He waved slightly. Then left, closing the door silently behind him.

"Well we better get going.. huh?"

"Hn." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

The dining room was one of the largest in the house, besides the living room, that is. It had three room length, low tables, where the children ate. The cushions in which the children sat upon, were multi-coloured; some old, some new.

The youngest of the orphans gathered round two tables, whilst the older ones sat at the same table as the shinobi, in the far corner of the room. Sakura requested to sit next to Kakashi, which was granted. She had Genma on her left, with Raido sat next to him, and Shikamaru on the other end. Everyone ate in almost silence, except for the odd conversations around the tables.

Kakashi looked to his left at his pink-haired comrade. He was a little worried, she hadn't really touched any of her food. And at a guess she had something to talk about.

"Sakura-chan?" The silver-haired jounin asked, but there was no reply. He followed her gaze across to the other end of the table, to see what was occupying her attention. Shaking her shoulder gently, he tried again, "Sakura-chan?"

He noticed her shudder slightly under his touch, as she fixed him with a cold glare. "Hn?"

He didn't flinch at the look he received, or the harsh coldness in her voice. He was used to it, but she only treated him this way when there was something wrong. So he continued, "What did you want to talk about?"

Sakura's gaze subconsciously lingered on the child, who appeared not to notice, as she replied quietly, "Oh.. ano, its just.. am I old and responsible enough.. to adopt?"

Her former-sensei looked at her questioningly, but she had yet to look at him. He thought carefully before he answered, "Hai, your old enough and you make enough money to support a child as well as yourself, but where has this come from?"

She quickly looked up at him with a spark in her eye, and a genuine smile that he had not seen for a long time. When she did not reply he looked over at, if he didn't know, he would say Sakura's younger sister. It dorned on him.  
_She wanted to adopt that girl, why though?_

His and Sakura's thoughts stopped abruptly when a boy, with black hair and brown eyes, flicked rice at the pink-haired girl sat next to him.

"Hey.. What are you doing baka?!" She screamed at him.

"What does it look like, bill-board brow?" He replied in a snide tone, as he rammed his chopsticks in her side.

They watched as she got up and ran, tears rolling down her face. If anyone had taken a proper look at her face before she turned the corner, and disappeared out the room, they would have seen her watery emerald orbs turn a blood-red, crimson.

_Jeeze this mission wasn't to protect them from each other_, Kakashi mumbled to himself.

But before anyone had anytime to react to the situation, a flash of pink flew across the table, pinning a defenceless boy to the opposite wall, giving the leaf jounin a clear view.

The bully's legs were now dangling in midair as Sakura held him up by the neck, kunai already at his throat. The boy was slightly trembling as he whimpered, trying to distance himself from her.

_Ive seen younger girls get stabbed and hold themselves better than this brat. _She snorted to herself. She decided to make this as short and sweet as possible, so she said in a sweet voice, that had a deadly undertone, "If. You. Ever. Do. Anything. Like. That. Again. You better prey am not around, or ill.."

Kakashi was beside her now, a hand lightly, but firm on her shoulder, "Yamero Sakura.. Mou ii." (Stop it, That's enough.)

Without another word Sakura had dropped the boy flat on his behind and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

He then turned to look at his comrades, and the shocked orphans; he ran a hand through his silver locks, as if to relieve the pressure.

Shikamaru muttered, "How troublesome."

Whilst Genma just rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth saying, "Kakashi, it was just getting good.. You always ruin the fun."

The kids roared in laughter with the senbon-wielder. Kakashi just sighed.

* * *

Sakura stomped into her room, slamming the door shut so hard it nearly fell of its hinges. With her kunai still in hand, she flung it so it wedged in the door, trying to vent out her frustration.

The pink-haired orphan jumped out of her skin, never had she seen Sakura so angry before. "Um.. Sakura-sama." she barely whispered.

Sakura looked at her with cold eyes, realising this they softened, only slightly, as she was still pissed. "Is he always like that?" she asked, trying to keep her tone cool and sound gentle. "Has he hurt you before?"

There was a tense pause. "..hai."

Ohh, now Sakura was beyond pissed. Luckily for her she had had the last five years to practice hiding her emotions, so she was pure genius at it now; but at this moment in time, she just couldn't mask her affectionate side with a blank expression and distance. So she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge next to the small child and hugged her close. If any one of her comrades had walked in at that moment in time, they would have had a heart attack, because Haruno Sakura, who had been an emotionless mask for the past two years, had just shown love, anger and a loss of self control within the last five minutes.

Sakura leaned back after her adrenaline rush went down, and looked into a sparkling pair of green eyes, shining with.. hope. "Listen you don't have to stay here if you don't want." she stated, breaking the silence.

"But, Sakura-sama, I have no where else to go." the girl confessed looking back down at her hands in defeat.

"Oh.. But you do." Sakura's eyes glinted with mischief as she bumped the girls shoulder gently with her own, but realizing she still didn't get it, she continued, ".. how about you come home with me?"

The nameless girl didn't even reply, her eyes flooded with tears and she clinged on to an unsuspecting Sakura for dear life.

"I hope those are happy tears." the kunoichi went on.

The young girl was to lost for words to say anything; to show her appreciation and happiness, she only clinged on tighter, nodding her head in Sakura's hair.

"Good, so can you like let go now, before I go blue in the face?" Sakura chuckled.

She was happy, mainly because she wasn't rejected, but there was another reason she wasn't quite sure of. She was still uncomfortable with body contact though, which everyone but this young child seemed to realize.

"Gomen, Sakura-sama." she complied, blushing slightly.

They sat there beaming at eachother, silently, but happily for sometime after. It was like some great accomplishment had been achieved, a milestone had been stepped; something that was meant to be.

* * *

_Terminology:_

_Donata due ka- who is it._

_Yamero- Stop it. _

_Mou ii- That's enough._

_So I know its been a long wait, and I apologise for that, along with the poor quality of this chapter; you see I'm quite ill, and found it hard to concentrate. But am going to my doctors appointment in like half an hour, so hopefully I'll get better soon, and the next chapter will be better._

_Ja ne,_

_**Rudii**eee-**Miko**mii**.x**_


	4. Chapter Two: Missions End

Dark Shadows Of The Past: Crimson Eyes.

Chapter Two: Missions End.

* * *

The next day went the same way as it had since she arrived at the orphanage, with an early start; a joined breakfast, training in two's as they took turns watching the children, a light lunch, recreation for the children, dinner, and a spot of spring cleaning-- though it was far from spring, it was the middle of winter.

The rosette-haired kunoichi was currently out in the yard, with the rest of the shinobi, along with the older kids. The little ones had long gone to bed. It was pretty cold out, everyone was in some form of a jacket to keep warm.

On account of her little chat with her look alike, Sakura had not had much time alone, only having personal space in the shower that morning, and whenever she needed to use the rest room. The young girl had just seemed to have attached herself to her hip, in attempt of what Sakura presumed, was in-case she went back on their little deal, to see if she would change her mind. The pink-haired kunoichi could not seem to grasp where this was coming from though, did she look like the type to go back on her word? ..because she had no intention of doing so.

Though it did not bother her as much as she had first thought it would. She had grown quite accustomed to the child's presence; and she had to admit that it would be quite hard leaving her in Kumogakure for a while, whilst she sorted things out with Tsunade. The head of the orphanage would be around tomorrow to sieve through all the paperwork; and Kakashi and Genma had luckily agreed to be witnesses to the adoption.

Sakura was quite surprised that they hadn't apposed to the whole ordeal; but she couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, when she thought about how she would tell Naruto. What if he flat out said no? what if he thought they had too much responsibility on their hands; being shinobi, as well as having another child to look after. A shinobi's life span was never known to be long, with the threat of death always lurking around the corner, as she had learnt the hard way.

They would also need a four bedroom house, to comfortably fit everyone, if her shishou gave the ok. Money wasn't so much an issue though, she had plenty saved up from all the missions she had been taking on recently, to keep her mind from straying, and having the mental breakdown, she had been fending of the past two years. Naruto knew everything though, and that's what scared her, what if he said she had enough on her plate? That taking on another child might be too much.

"Eh.. Sakura-chan?" A husky masculine voice floated to her. It sounded like it had come from across the yard, but when her emerald eyes came back into focus, she realised as she inched backwards a little, just how far her thoughts had strayed, as she took in Genma's mucky appearance mere inches from her face.

What exactly were they doing again? She couldn't help asking herself. The pink-haired kunoichi startled herself at how confused she felt, it had been years since she let her thoughts stray so deeply, that they became a distraction.

"Huh?" she managed to say, keeping her voice devoid of confusion.

"Will you take a look at Raido's leg for me please, Angel?" his gaze was questioning, but for completely different reasons than what he had asked; he seemed to drop it for now though, much to her relief, as he continued to explain, "Our spar turned into more of a.. _scuffle_."

Then everything registered, she was out in the yard with the children, as the men put on a show -more like a live fight- for entertainment. And then everybody's voices ran at her all at once. She heard the boo's, delighted screech's, and aahh's of the children, as they watched on in anticipation.

Looking over to the side she saw Kakashi and Shikamaru going at it a little more intensely than the usual sparing match required. Her eyes shifted over to where her sharp ears heard a hiss of pain, it appeared to be coming from the brown haired jounin leaning up against a stone wall, clutching his soiled pants leg.

And this is what happened when she let herself get distracted whilst the boys' were feeling rowdy. She wondered if she left them to it, how much longer it would have taken before it turned into a blood bath, and she had to contact Konoha to send over a couple body bags…

Thinking better of that, she swiftly stood, feeling rather foolish for letting herself get distracted whilst out on a mission, muttering a quick "hai," in Genma's direction as she made her way over to the corner, to tend to Raido's wound; with her doppelganger tagging along.

As she knelt down beside him, the young girl gasped in horror at the deep slice in his leg.

"Oh.. That's.." she took a sharp intake of breathe, "Are you alright, Namiashi-sama..?"

"It's Raido," he smiled through the pain, "and yeah, I'm fine kiddo. But maybe you shouldn't look.." he trailed off as he watched Sakura going through her medical kit at her waist.

With a sigh of irritation, Sakura retorted, "I'm not going to sow it, Rai. I cant find my needle." Then she looked to the child, "Besides, if your going to stay attached to my hip the way you have all day, then you better get used to this, because it's what I do for a living."

"Oh.." she tried to explain, "I don't mean to be a pain, really I don't. It's just, nobody's ever excepted me the way you have before."

"That's Sakura for you." Genma interrupted, "She may look all tough and scary, but she's a big softy at heart."

She turned her head to hide her smirk as her hands lit up brightly with green chakra. She set her mind to the task, repairing the muscle and tendons and within a minute or two she was done.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted as lightning blue sparks flew and lit up the place.

She then stood up quickly, and turned to face the other two boys. "Right!" she yelled across the garden, "If you two don't stop it right now, so help you. You'll be sorry!"

Genma chuckled, "That's my girl."

* * *

It was now two day's later. Everything had cooled down from the other night, and the two pink heads had grown a lot closer. However, Sakura had a few hours left before she had to go, and her new companion had grown sad.

Sakura had signed the paperwork along with Kakashi, and Genma, but two more signatures were needed before the process was complete. Naruto's and Tsunade's.

"So you wont be able to come with me now, but I promise I'll be coming back for you." Sakura was explaining, "I just need to inform the Hokage of Konoha, and my room mate before things can be definite."

The girl sighed in response and Sakura was feeling the negative vibes emanating from the child. "Don't worry. The Hokage is my Shishou, and my room mate is my best friend; I have them wrapped around my little finger." She wriggled it for dramatic effect, and the child laughed.

The young jounin took out a black whistle from her vest and went over to the window. As she lifted the rickety frame, she blew into the whistle. No sound was heard, and the child wore a questioning expression, but didn't say anything.

An elegant white bird swooped in moments later, perching on Sakura's held out arm. It was pure white, but on the chest was a deep crimson stain.

"Sakura-sama, your bird.. It's bleeding." the child panicked.

"No." she said, "She's my bleeding heart. It's not blood, more like a _birthmark_."

Attaching a note to it's upper leg, Sakura sealed it with chakra and uttered, "Give this to Shishou." before sending it on it's way.

The child was watching her in shock, which melted away into sadness as she started to pack her things after closing the window. When she had finished, she went to sit in the living room with her friends, the child not two steps behind her. They sat mostly in silence, thinking about the long journey ahead.

Eventually the time had come for the jounin squad to leave. Grabbing their belongings, they all made their way to the main door to say their goodbyes.

The jounin along with a few of the children and adults were stood out in the freezing cold streets of Kumo at the end of a snow paved avenue.

Sakura's doubles face was streaked with tears. She knew things would be going back to normal until Sakura got back and rescued her. She was going to be lonely and afraid, being bullied by the other kids. She still held Sakura's arm tightly in her grasp. She didn't want to let go, but as Shiranui-san signalled it was time for them to leave, she slowly unpeeled her fingers.

"Right, lets go." Kakashi ordered then, seeing as nobody made a move to leave.

"Sakura-sama," the child started. Taking a step towards her, she begged, "I'm going to miss you. Please come back!"

She was still crying, her voice hoarse and cracked. And that's all it took. Sakura knew deep down in her heart that she had to come back for her, no matter what. She couldn't do to the girl what Sasuke did to her because she knew how deep it cut, and she still had the scars to prove it. Sakura knew better than anyone the pain of betrayal, after all, it was shadowed in her dark past.

The young jounin turned to face the others, and started, "Firstly, anyone lays a hand on her head, and there going to answer to me. Secondly," she went on, turning to the child, "I'm going to miss you, too. And last but not least, Mikomi, I'll be back for you no matter what it takes."

The raw determination shining in her emerald orbs was breathtaking, and Mikomi just nodded her head dumbly. She noticed everyone staring at Sakura startled. Not only was she smiling a genuine smile, but she just gave the girl with no name, a name, full of meaning.

Genma knew every word his Angel spoke were true, and so embracing Mikomi, he said, "See you round, Kid."

"Ja ne. she smiled back, calling after their retreating backs, "Get home safely!"

"See you soon." Sakura uttered softly, and with that she was off, trailing behind her team.

Mikomi walked back into the orphanage, dazed. She had just been given a name.

_Mikomi. _Hope. Beautiful. Child.

And she knew she would be back. She could feel it. It was something that was meant to be. Until then, she would just have to deal with the dump she had lived in for the past four years. It was only a little longer.

She had made her way to the room Sakura had been staying in, and lay on the bed, sprawled out, eyes closed.

"Ko-no-ha." she let the syllables roll off her tongue. "I see a bright future there."

* * *

Tsunade's office.

There was a soft knock on the door. The hokage looked up, "Enter."

Shizune ran in, a familiar bird perched on her arm. "It's Sakura-chan's bird!" she exclaimed.

Upon seeing Tsunade the bird hopped onto the desk. The blonde put her right hand into a seal and whispered, "Kai."

With a small poof, the note fell onto the table revealing the message in Sakura's coded writing. Tsunade carefully read it.

'_Tsunade-Shishou,_

_Sorry I haven't been sending you regular updates. Nothing has happened since the last letter -which was nothing- and I didn't want to waste your time. The mission went smoothly, it was honestly more of a baby-sitting D-Rank, than anything else. I think I should bring back some of their money on my way back, it would only be fair; we've done nothing but eat their food, and use their electricity._

_Which brings me to the point of this letter. I need your blessing Shishou. There's this girl at the orphanage, a really sweet girl; and we have this connection. I cant really explain it. But she's too lovely to be living in a dump like that. They are so horrible shishou, they call her 'bill-board brow.' _

_Oh, I'll just explain when I get home._

_I just hope that you except this child into Konoha. She didn't even have a name, Shishou, so I named her; Mikomi. I'm sure you know as my Hokage, Shishou, and friend that you know what that means to me. I cant leave her there, Shishou, and I cant go back on my word.. Because.._

_Well, I was thinking about a surname; what do you think of Haruno-Uzumaki, or visa versa..?_

_P.S. We are on our way home, speak with you in a few days time._

_All my love, .'_

* * *

Kakashi and Genma and Raido were racing through the trees, full speed ahead, after all they were trying to make a five day journey home in three. Shikamaru weren't that far behind. He was thinking. It wasn't his Sempai's he was worried about though. It was Haruno lagging behind. She didn't even look bothered about catching up; it was like an invisible force was pulling her in the opposite direction, telling her not to leave.

Shikamaru instantly knew something was up, this just wasn't the Sakura he had grown accustomed to over the past few years. She was usually the one to travel the fastest home; she was the one who would drop snide comments, or give death glares if you didn't keep up with her. Something was definitely wrong, Shikamaru however, had a rough idea just what it might be.

They had travelled four hours straight, and were well away from the hidden cloud village, but not out of lightning country yet. Jumping from tree to tree, the effects were starting to take it's toll out on the group. It looked just past midnight. The wintry clouds slowly drifted across the sky, and over the crescent moon. There were no birds tweeting, due to the time of year, although, the light sounds of crickets could be heard in the forest around them. There surroundings and everything in it were tranquil and relaxed, that is everything but Sakura.

No one said a word, even though they could feel the tension rolling off of her in thick, dark waves of apprehension. Shikamaru focused his attention on the soft touch of sandals' bouncing off the tree branches. Instinctively he looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear Sakura's footing. Just as he assumed, she wasn't paying attention and was now falling down a ten metre drop. Without having to think about it, Shikamaru backtracked on himself, catching Sakura round the waist, he jumped in a zigzag between two trees till he reached the forest floor.

He placed her down quickly being well aware of Sakura's _Problem_ with being touched, or more to the point, any body contact whatsoever. Not sure whether all the contact with Mikomi had gotten her over it, he thought it best not to test her. Well because Shikamaru of all people knew very well how that one turned out. Yes correct, flying backwards through the air, going through at least five walls, or trees, depending on the environment.

Instead he looked into her hard emerald eyes, his own dark ones full of worry. Sakura noticed and nodded back in reply. After being partners for so long, both not really big talkers, they had become accustomed to speaking through their eyes or through body language. Shikamaru understood her nod as the, 'Yes, I'm fine, thank-you,' type. He gave back a slight nod, which Sakura should interpret to be his, 'No problem, you troublesome woman,' type, because it came along with a smirk. It was nothing like the Uchiha's smug smirk, it was more cheeky; Sakura just smirked back.

Genma, Raido and Kakashi jumped down from the tree branches they stood on, looking to their younger comrades. Every one stood for a moment catching their breath. It was the chocolate-haired shinobi that spoke up into the still silence.

"Let's stop here for the night; eat and catch some sleep."

Kakashi and Shikamaru said, "hai," in union; whilst Sakura and Raido just nodded their head in agreement.

Knowing there camping duties, they all split up. Shikamaru and Sakura went off to find some dry blocks of wood to build a fire with; Kakashi went to find an area and set up tent; Genma and Raido went to fill up water bottles.

Ten minutes later the young jounin dumped the wood into a neat pile a safe distance from the tent.

"Kaka-sensei, could you do the honours..?" she asked, presenting the pile with her fingers.

He nodded, "Of course, Sakura-chan, it would be my pleasure." walking over to the logs, he performed a few simple seals and whispered, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Blowing out a flame, much smaller than the one he used in combat, he lit the logs.

Sakura sat down at the foot of a tree and leaned into the wide trunk. Her comrades followed suit, leaning comfortably against the trunks that surrounded the warm fire. She then reached for her pack, pulling out five wrapped rice balls; she threw one to each of them, keeping one for herself. The group started to eat in silence, which Sakura knew very well wouldn't last long, Kakashi and Shikamaru and Raido were relatively quiet people, but Genma on the other hand was not.

All was silent for a few minutes as Genma thought, if nobody starts talking soon, I'm gonna crack. But nobody did, and he knew they were all relishing in the peace, but he couldn't take it any longer. And so he began: "Man, I cant believe this mission. It was _so_ crap.. Nothing even happened!"

It was quiet for a moment and the Genma began to chuckle. Noticing they were shooting him strange looks, he explained, "I thought it was funny the way Sakura made that kid literally crap his pants. I mean, did you see the look on his face."

Kakashi and Raido looked slightly amused, Genma continued to chuckle, Shikamaru smirked, and Sakura looked lost in thought.

"That was so the best part of this mission." Genma went on.

He carried on waffling to himself for the next half an hour, whilst Kakashi had take out his book, and every so often the group could hear his dirty chuckles, along with Raido's, who was reading over Kakashi's shoulder. Sakura and Shikamaru sat in silence, both lost in thought.

"Shika-kun..?" Sakura said suddenly, the brunette snapped his head up, "Could you keep watch for me whilst I take a swim in the river back there?"

"Sure," he replied, "Come on then."

"Sakura, why do you always get Shikamaru to watch you.. I mean, keep look out?" Genma complained, "Why not me, or Kakashi; Raido even?"

Raido and Kakashi looked up from his book, he rather amused at the scene his partner was single handed-ly creating, but he was curious, he honestly wanted to know the answer to that himself. _Did she not trust her old sensei..?_

Sakura and Shikamaru both lifted their right brow in the older jounin's direction. "I think your question answers itself, _Genma-kun, _don't you think?"

"Huh?" the brunette uttered, looking confusedly at her.

The two younger comrades stated, "Perverts!" in union. Then ignoring the defensive comments their comrades were throwing at them, they walked off towards the river in silence.

* * *

Sakura took a towel out of her bag before tossing it on a near by tree. Shikamaru gracefully hopped up one of the near by trees, and sat in one of the higher branches; leaning his back off the main trunk, he dangled his legs down. Just like every time he kept watch for her, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. The crickets could still be heard, along with the swish of the running water splashing against her skin. It was so peaceful, almost as therapeutic as watching clouds drift by, and it was the reason he enjoyed keeping watch for her. Well that, and any excuse to get away from Genma for a little while. He did like him, he was a good and reliable comrade, but he just didn't know how to shut up.

Sakura stopped swimming and stood in the river, the waters swirling and rushing around her only came up to her collar bone. It was fine with her though, not only did she trust Shikamaru with her life the same as she did with all her comrades, but he was probably the only one who wouldn't try to take a peek. She relaxed and made her way to the river bank, leaning her back against the soft, damp earth, and flopping her head back.

Finally settled, and knowing Shikamaru wanted to talk, she started the conversation, giving him permission to begin by saying, "Thanks, Shika."

Shikamaru didn't sit up, nor open his eyes. He knew very well that Sakura was still in the river, and very much naked; he also knew she was giving him the chance to say exactly what was on his mind.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I wouldn't have left you with those perverts anyway." they both grinned, and there was a moment of comfortable silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." she simply answered.

"Saku-chan, why are you requesting to adopt Mikomi?" he paused and then went on, treading carefully, "Is it because she looks like you, or is there more to it?"

She thought about it for a moment, nobody had asked her yet, and she wasn't so sure how to answer; but she knew she would have to tell Naruto and Tsunade why also. She took a deep breath and answered truthfully, after all, she was used to explaining the reasons behind her actions to Shikamaru. Besides, Naruto and Tsunade, he was probably the only one she could open up to a little.

"Yes, I noticed her because she looked like me, Shika-kun. But I also noticed her because she was the only one besides our team who had the guts to speak with me, to try and catch my attention. It amazed me why such a sweet and polite child would ever want me to notice her. She saw past my cold heart; my cold glare; my cold personality. She saw the pain in my eyes as I saw it in hers. She managed to break down my barriers and worm her way into my heart; like my team did to Kakashi." she continued to explain, whilst Shikamaru stayed quiet and listened, "there was a connection between us, Shika. I cant really explain it, but the bond we made in such a short amount of time, it's incredible. She managed to touch my heart, and I feel I was meant to find her. It was like she was meant to be in my life. You know my belief, right?"

"That I do." he answered slowly, "Everything happens for a reason; even if dusk seems to last forever, the sun will rise again."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, "We went on a useless mission; but just as we left I started to think that it wasn't so useless- it was meant to be."

Shikamaru was quiet as he absorbed all the information at once. However, he still had one more question. "I get it now, Sak, but what made you flip so badly at that body, and then space out when Genma mentioned it earlier? Violence isn't really your thing."

She looked up to the murky gray sky for a minute, trying to calm herself, she felt so mad, her chakra was burning through her veins. It wasn't Shikamaru, or his questions. It was how the orphanage treated Mikomi. To her, or any other human being, that type of behaviour was unacceptable.

Sakura jumped out the cool river. Quickly getting dry, she threw on a clean set of clothes she took out of her pack. She threw her old clothes and the damp towel into her pack, and then jumped up to the branch he was sat on.

Shikamaru still had his eyes closed. He knew it was Sakura that had stepped up to him, since he was there sensing for intruders. He didn't say a thing, he just patiently waited for her to continue.

Unexpectedly, Sakura sat in between his legs, wrapping his arms around her small waist, and held them in place with her own. She sighed tiredly, and leaned into his chest. This was the sort of thing she did with Naruto, Shikamaru mused, but she must trust him enough, since the blonde wasn't there to comfort her.

After taking a few deep breaths, she answered his question. "Do you remember how everyone used to look at Naruto?"

Shikamaru nodded in reply.

Sakura turned around to look at him.

Sensing this, Shikamaru opened his eyes.

They stared at each other a long moment.

"It was those eyes, Shika." she whispered almost tearfully, "They looked at her the same way. They teased her because she didn't have a name; because she was different and didn't fit in.

"I flipped badly that night because I'd had enough. Enough of how they looked at her. Enough of what they said to her. And mostly enough of how they hurt her. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Especially when they've done nothing wrong."

Shikamaru knew that if this Sakura in his arms knew how to cry, she would have. Her eyes were a dull green. He felt like he was looking into two deep pools of sadness. To comfort her, he pulled her closer, and let her rest her head in the dip between his shoulder and neck. Besides that, there wasn't much else he could do. Nobody could understand that kind of pain better than the best-friend of Naruto -Haruno Sakura- since she was one of the first people to accept him, and share his burden.

He'd give her a few more minutes, but then they had to head back to camp.

* * *

_Hey all :) *Waves* It's been a while, eh? Well i apologise for that, and to all who thought this story had been abandoned. I'm not a quiter, all my stories will be completed, in due time. :) Ive had this chapter and the next written out since just after christmas, but the next i'd written myself into a whole, a dead end, which it still is lol. I told myself that i couldnt post until i had gotten myself out of it. But then i read some of your messages, and decided it was best to post before i lost my audience. Not that i knew i had one. Seriously people, i didnt realise so many of you liked this story, reviews would help, it lets me know if im keeping you interested. The last chapter got only one review, and disheartened me to be honest._

_I hope you enjoyed, please do review :)_

_Until next time.  
_


End file.
